Hounds of War
by Onihunter93
Summary: After an accident leaves him with amnesia, a young pokemon named Silver struggles to find out who, and what, he is. And the only way her can do that is to find the one thing he can remember. His sister, Silica. Set in the Mystery Dungeon universe, all pokemon are anthro.
1. Wake Up Call

"Chapter 1, Wake Up Call

*Word*= sound effect

"Word"= speech

'Word'= thought

... silver... Silver... "SILVER!"

"AHHH!" *boom* "...ow." I should explain. My name is Silver, I'm 20 years old, I'm a Beasteon, and I just fell out of my bed. Again.

"Geez, you really like to sleep, don't you." *giggle* This is my sister, Silica, a mew, and she's also the reason I fell out of my bed. Again.

When I was a young eevee pup, Silica found me injured and near death in the woods where she lived. She saved my life by giving me some of her blood, but because of that, my DNA mutated to match that of hers. I began evolving into a new kind of eeveelution, one that later, we discovered could take on the form of another eeveelution, and use powerful new moves. Ever since then, I've lived with Silica, as she taught me how to control my power, and with time I came to see her as my sister. The kindest, yet sometimes, most annoying sister, who likeds to wake me up to a new surprise each morning.

"Yes, I do. And was it really necessary to use echoed voice to wake me up?"

"Yup!" And with that she waltzed out of my room to get breakfast ready.

'At least she didn't use wake up slap today.' I thought to myself, wincing as I remembered the last time I over slept. After I made my bed, I walked out of my room and down the hall to the smell of Magost and Weapear Berrys. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Silica making two Berry salads, the Magost Berry salad for herself, and the Weapear Berry salad for me.

"I still don't see how you can eat these raw without your mouth turning inside out." Silica said as she turned around to give me my salad, before sitting down at the table to eat hers. "Just watching you eat them makes my mouth pucker"

"I guess it's just an acquired taste," I said sitting down as well, digging into my salad. I picked out a big chunk of Weapear berry before eating it, reveling as my tongue went numb from the sour berry.

After we ate and had cleaned our plates, I decided to go out for a walk. Silica and I lived in the woods by our selves, and there was no cities or towns within a hundred kilometers, so it was always calm and quiet, yet it felt strangely lonely. Because our house was so far away from civilization, no one ever came by. I had never seen other kinds of pokemon, except for when I had asked Silica to show me what other kinds of pokemon there were, and she transformed into some.

As I walked, I came to a large cliff that Silica and I called Wailord Hill, becuase the top was covered in a light blue colored moss, and in the center there was a small, but deep, spring that would sometimes shoot water out like a wailord's blow hole. I climbed to the top and bent down to take a drink, but as I did the water began to go down, and I slipped and fell in. I began to panic as I saw that the water level was going down, meaning that the blow hole was going to shoot me out very soon.

"Silica! Silica!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that she could hear me, but soon I heard the sound of water rushing back into the hole, and soon the water was filling back into the spring faster than I could stay above the surface. And than, the water shot from the spring, along with me, higher than the tree tops, and time seemed to slow down as I hung in the air. I saw the sky, the clouds, the sun, and the forest below me, and for a second, I was speechless, it was beautiful. Then, I found my voice again, and I screamed, as I fell thirty meters, before hitting the ground, hard.

'... Where am I?... Am I dead?... I remember clouds, the sky, and the sun... I'm flying... No, not flying... falling... I remember a forest, large, full of life, but empty, lonely... I remember a small house, warm, comforting, safe... There's a girl sitting at a table, waiting... What is she waiting for?... No, not what... who... She's waiting for someone... She's waiting for... me... Who is she?... I remember... Pain... She saved me, she took away my pain... Silica... ats her name... She is my sister, and she saved me... Who am I?... I remember... I was an eevee, and I evolved... I was a beasteon... What is my name?... I can't remember... Silica... Who am I?... Silica... Silica... I'm sorry...'

To be continued...

Hi. My name is Onihunter93, I'm twenty years old, and this is my first story. I would like to thank OkamiNekoKitsune for inspiring me to try and write a story of my own. He has a bunch of great stories, so please check him out. I hope to continue with this story, and would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Flames will be tolerated, as long as you have a valid reason. People who flame without reason can Stop Trolling For Unicorns, drink some Sweet Honey Iced Tea, and go to Hot Emily's Lovely Lounge. Until next time, I'm Onihunter93, and I'll see you on the next hunt.


	2. What is Lost

Hounds of War. Chapter 2, What is Lost.

*Word* = Sound Effect

'Word' = Thought

"Word" = Speech

"Ugh... What hit me?" My eyes open and immediately I screw they closed as blinding orange light makes my head spin. As I blink the pain away, my vision clears and I see that I'm in a forest, and the sun is setting.

"Crap, it's getting late. Silica is going to be..." *Bum Bump* "AAAAAHHHHH!"

I start screaming as pain washes over my body, and my skull seems like it's on fire. Images begin to flash before my eyes, all meshing into a single image of a girl, a single name coming out through a hurricane of white noise going on inside of my head. 'SILICA.'

And then it stops. The pain, the images, it all goes away. But the name of the girl is etched into my mind.

"Silica."

'What in the name of the distortion world was that?! Who the hell is this girl, and why can't I remember anything?'

As my head continued to try and piece back together the jigsaw puzzle that was my memories, I saw movement in my peripheral vision that put me on defensive mode, and without thinking, instinct took over and I morphed into a Leafeon and merged with the foliage around me. No sooner after I was hidden a Bisharp and a pod of Pawniard arrived searching for me.

"Where did he go?"

"He was here just a second ago?"

The Bisharp stood in the center began giving orders. "He couldn't have gone far. Spread out, and search the next hundred klicks for it. Need I remind you that lord Pluto wants him alive, so if you find him, immobilize, don't kill. GO!"

And with that, the Pawniard dispersed. All that remained was the Bisharp. He was standing with his back turned to me, and was within striking distance. If I took him down, I wouldn't have to worry about his Pawns, as they are timid without their leader.

As I prepared to strike, he spoke aloud, "If you attack me, I'll have no choice but to immobilize you immediately, and we won't be able to talk." He then turned around and looked directly at me.

I was stunned. He knew I was still here, and not only that, he knew exactly where I was.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me." I said, still ready to pounce, not letting my guard down.

"My name is Striker, leader of Pawniard pod Delta. My Pawns and I belong to Hades, a group of Pokemon led by Lord Pluto, and his top six, known as the Six paths to Hell."

"Never heard of you" I said, trying to search my broken memories for anything related Hades, only giving myself a headache from doing so.

"That is understandable," he said, "seeing as we keep to ourselves, while searching for those who are strong enough to join. Ones who have unique abilities. Ones such as yourself."

"So is that why you're here? You want me to join you? What if I say no?"

"Then you won't ever see your sister Silica again."

*Bum Bump*

'Silica! The one stuck in my head! The only thing I can remember right now!' Rage swelled within me as I morphed into a Flareon with my mane ablaze.

"I swear to Arceus if you've hurt her I'll..."

"You'll do what!" He glared at me, and instantly my rage died as I morphed back to my true form from fear. Striker then cleared his throat. "Lord Pluto has no intention of hurting you or your dear Silica. All he wants is to test you to see if you are strong enough to be a part of his ideals. If you are strong enough to defeat all of the champions in his arena, you will be accepted as the Fourth Demon of Hades."

"..."

"The fight is to take place one hundred moons from now, on the day of the last new moon of Summer. If you wish to see your precious Silica again, go to Black Basin Falls before then." He turned around. "Pawns, we're leaving!" From the nearby brush, all of his Pawns gathered, and as they took off, Striker said, "I hope for her sake you make the right choice."

And like that, they were gone. As I sat there, processing what Striker had told me, I had only one thought go through my head.

'Silica, wait for me. I will save you, but first...

Where in the Distortion World is Black Basin Falls?!'


End file.
